Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various user actuatable input devices for entering inputs to control devices or functions. For example, keypads are often provided on the vehicle body exterior to enable a user to enter a sequence of inputs as a code to actuate a door lock without a mechanical key or key fob. Conventional keypads employed on motor vehicles typically include mechanical switches actuatable by users. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced keypad assembly that is economical and offers enhanced and reliable performance.